


A Demon's Possession

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Community: spn-reversebang, Dark, M/M, Not Happy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the end of Season 9. Sam gets more than he bargained for when he finally finds Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Demon's Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Demon's Possession  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Demon Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 7,644  
>  **Summary:** Set after the end of Season 9. Sam gets more than he bargained for when he finally finds Dean.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn-reversebang  
>  **A/N2:** [Art](https://deeranger.tumblr.com/post/635323674910769152/sam-winchesters-bad-bet-this-is-my-art-piece-for) by deeranger

Sam stared in open-mouthed shock as Dean sauntered into the room. _How was this happening?_ His brother was dead. Of that fact Sam was quite sure. He’d cleaned the blood from his lifeless body before lying him on the bed. There was no getting past it. Dean was gone.

His grief had all but consumed him as he had fallen to his knees in agony. He’d prayed harder than he had ever prayed before and when that didn't seem to work he’d turned angry. He'd cussed God, Crowley and any other deity both good and evil he could think of because of his loss. Nothing had helped and nothing had brought his brother back. He had to learn to face the fact that the life he had known was over and it was never coming back.

_But how?_

For the last few hours he had wondered how he was going to live his life without Dean. It didn’t seem possible. He didn’t want it to be. But now his brother stood in front of him as if the last few hours of his life hadn’t happened. Even though, he knew it had. To say he was confused was an understatement.

“Dean.” His red rimmed eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared up at his brother, alive and well. “How... why... how?” In his shock Sam couldn’t seem to form a coherent question. 

A grin curled Dean’s lips. “Hi, Sam.”

There was something about the look on Dean’s face that gave him pause but he put it down to just his imagination as he rushed to his brother and folded him into his arms. He didn’t want to look too hard at the gift horse.

“I don’t know how it happened. After everything it doesn’t really.... We can figure everything else out later.” Sam hugged Dean tighter as he continued, “All that matters is you’re back.”

Laughter devoid of mirth filled the room. “Not quite, Sammy.”

Sam dropped his arms to his sides before he took a step backwards. “What are you talking about, Dean?” Cold chills raced down his spin as a horrible thought occurred to him. “You’re not a ghost?” Even as the question left his lips Sam shook his head. Dean couldn’t be a ghost or he wouldn’t have been able to touch him.

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I’m not a ghost but you might wish I was.”

 _What the hell was wrong with Dean? Why would he say something like that? As if he could ever wish that._ Sam turned and began to pace the floor. ““Why do you think that?” He looked over his should to ask the question before he continued to pace. “Come on, Dean, tell me what’s going on?”

His eyes never wavered as he stared at Sam. “It’d probably be better if I just left.”

He didn’t understand what was going on. Sam rubbed his forehead with one hand. One minute he was mourning the loss of his brother and the next thing he knew Dean was alive again. Pure joy after the agony he’d went through was almost more than he could bear. But now his brother was saying he should leave. _What the hell was going on?_ “Just tell me what’s going on, Dean.”

“Fine. But remember you asked for it.” Frustrated, Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Look at me, Sam. Don’t take your eyes off of me. Don’t even blink.” 

An audible gasp escaped Sam as two coal black eyes stared at him from Dean’s face. “What the....?” He swallowed hard around the lump of disbelief in his throat. “I don’t understand. You’re a demon.” _How in the hell had this happened?_ “You’re possessed?” It didn’t seem possible especially since their tattoos were still in tact. 

“No. I’m not possessed, Sammy.” Dean shrugged. “It’s me only freer and it’s permanent.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam ran his hand through his hair. _Dean couldn’t be a demon. There had to be a way to fix this._

“That right there.” Dean pointed his finger at Sam. At the look on Sam’s face he continued, “I know exactly what you’re thinking and you can forget it. Permanent means it’s irreversible. I am what I am and it’s forever. Believe it or not I’m okay with it.”

He waited for Sam to say something, anything but his brother stared at him, his mouth slightly open as if struck mute. “I’ll go get my things.”

 _Get his things?_ Sam shook his head to clear it. “No. Wait. Don’t go.” The last thing he wanted was for his brother to leave. Despite what Dean had said he was determined to find a way to fix him. He would just have to be a little more sneaky about it. 

Dean stopped in the doorway. “Why not?” He didn’t wait for Sam to answer. “This isn’t something you can get passed and you and I both know it.”

Sam took a silent but deep breath before he walked closer to Dean. He clasped his hand on his shoulder. “We’re brothers, Dean. There’s nothing that will make me turn against you no matter what it is. We’ll figure out a way to live with it.”

It was Dean’s turn to stare at Sam in disbelief. There was no way Sam would be this accepting. He was up to something and he knew it he just couldn’t prove it yet. “Okay. If you think you....”

He didn’t give Dean a chance to finish speaking before he interrupted. “Great. Now that the talk of leaving is over do you want a beer?”

A beer sounded real good to him. Maybe not quite as good as another thought that had been running through his mind since he’d walked into the room and saw Sam looking broken, vulnerable and so tempting. Dean shook his head. Now was not the time for him to reveal how different he now was to his brother. There would be plenty of time for that later. He would make sure of it. “A beer is good.”

After Dean’s miraculous resurrection Sam fought hard to return their life to normal or as normal as it could be while his brother was a demon. 

Although, they still went on hunts Sam noticed that Dean wasn’t as worried about saving the innocent as he used to be. He was much more interested in the hunting and killing aspects. Sam was shocked to realize that his brother seemed to gain a lot of pleasure from killing. It didn’t seem to matter who or what just as long as he got to kill something. Dean’s reactions only fueled Sam’s determination to find a way to bring his brother back to normal. 

Covered from head to toe from their latest hunt, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and brought it to his lips. A sigh escaped him as the cold liquid slid down his throat. “Ah.” He tossed the empty bottle in the trash and smacked his lips together. “I think I’ll go clean up. You?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m starving. There’s a salad in the fridge with my name on it.” He pretended not to see Dean rolling his eyes as he walked by him. Whether demon or not Dean still wasn’t a salad lover.

Impatiently Sam tapped his foot as he waited to make sure Dean was gone before he rushed to the study. He paused at the door and listened to make sure his brother hadn’t followed him. He grimaced at the sound of Dean singing a bawdy song off key. 

“That should keep him busy for a little while.” Sam whispered quietly to the empty room as he grabbed a stack of ancient books and brought them to the table in the middle of the room. Hopefully he would have just enough time to go through this stack of books and find something that could help.

Sam was so engrossed in the books looking for a cure he failed to notice the time until it was too late. 

“I didn’t know we had another case.” Dean leaned against the doorframe as he spoke. 

“I... um...” Sam hastily began to straighten the pile of books.

Dean began to walk towards the table. “It is a new case right, Sammy? You wouldn’t be looking for a cure.” He stopped in front of the table and reached for a book. “After all you did say we would live with it.” He watched as a pink blush began to stain his brother’s cheeks. Blushing was always such a dead give away to guilt especially in Sam.

His fingers curled around one of the books and lifted it up so he could see the cover. Dean laughed out loud as he read the title. _Mystical Possession and You. How to know if your demon is real._ He quickly thrust his arm out at Sam. “Here pinch me. I assure you I’m real.”

He didn’t give Sam a chance to say anything before he tossed the book down on the table and picked up another. _The Demon Inside of You. A guide to accepting your inner demon._ He had already accepted his demon it was just too bad that his brother couldn’t. 

With a flick of his wrist he threw the book down before he reached for another. _Possessed? A guide to getting rid of your demon._ After he read the title Dean raised his head and looked into Sam’s eyes. “All you had to do was ask me, Sammy.” Without another word he tossed the offending book back into the pile and stormed out of the room.

Sam grabbed the last book Dean had thrown down and read the title. _Did his brother actually think he wanted to get rid of him?_ That was the last thing in the world he wanted. “Dean. Wait.” He yelled as he ran down the hall after his brother.

“You promised, Sammy.” Dean yelled back over his shoulder as he rushed into his room. He grabbed a bag and began throwing some clothes and personal items into it.

“It wasn’t what you think.” Sam rushed to explain.

“Oh, come on, Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes and tossed a pair of cowboy boots into his bag. “Do you know how old that excuse is? You were reading books on demons. As in how to get rid of one. What else am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t want you to go. Please, Dean.” Sam’s voice was soft as he pleaded for his brother to stay. “

Hearing his brother beg did things to him he would like to act on but he was too damn angry. Dean shook his head. “You should have kept your word.”

“Damn it, Dean. What can I do to make you stay.”

He should have said _Tell me you’re sorry and promise that you won’t do it again._ But that wasn’t what came out of Dean’s mouth. “Let me fuck you.”

“Oh hardy har har, Dean.” Sam refused to take what Dean said as anything else but a joke. He knew his brother and there was no way he was serious. “Please stay.” 

A gust of air came from his mouth as Dean released the breath he’d been holding. He hadn’t really thought Sam would say yes but if he had...“I wish I could, Sammy. But you can’t or won’t accept the truth.”

There wasn’t a doubt in Sam’s mind that it wouldn’t matter what he said. Dean was leaving and there was nothing he could say or do to stop him. “Where are you going?”

Dean put on his sunglasses before zipping the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I don’t know. But....” He turned his head to look back at Sam as he walked down the hall towards the door. “Don’t look for me, Sammy.”

"I can’t promise that. You can never run too far that I won't find you, Dean. No matter where you go." Sam stared at Dean’s back as he walked out the door.

"Wanna bet?" Dean muttered as he slammed the door behind him.

But Dean had made one mistake. He hadn’t realized just how determined Sam was to find him and save him. "I'll take that bet." He whispered to the empty room.

Sam threw his jacket over the back of a chair as he collapsed into the one beside it. It had been eight months since Dean had left and he still hadn’t found him yet. Although he wasn’t giving up hope he was starting to think.... The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello?” He waited for a reply. “Hi, Garth. No, I haven’t found him yet. I’ve searched everywhere I can think of and followed the smallest tip but I haven’t...” Sam paused as Garth interrupted. “What? Uh huh. Are you sure?” Silence echoed through the room as he waited for Garth to affirm the information. “Thanks. I’m on my way.... Yeah, I’ll call you as soon as I do.”

A wave of relief washed over Sam as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. Finally good news for a change. Usually Dean was only in a town for an hour or two and by the time Sam had gotten there his brother had already moved on. But this time was different. He’d been seen by several different people on different days which suggested that Dean had found a place he liked enough to stay for awhile. At least that’s what Sam hoped would be the case.

He grabbed his jacked as he glanced at his watch. If he hurried he could be there by midnight. Without a backward glance Sam hurried out the door.

At exactly five minutes before midnight he parked the car in the parking lot of a seedy looking bar named not surprisingly _Bubba’s_. Tired and weary Sam opened the door and walked in. “Excuse me.” Sam tried not to raise his voice too loud but the bar was so noisy he didn’t have a choice.

“What can I do you for?” The bartender grinned, showing the gaping hole where his front teeth should have been. “You wanna beer?”

At the looks of the place he wasn’t sure drinking anything would be safe. He quickly shook his head. “No, thank you. I would just like some information.”

The bartender pushed his stringy hair from his shoulders. “You too good to drink here?”

“What? No. Of course not.” Sam rushed to placate the man. “Look, it’s just that I’m in a hurry. You see I’m looking for my brother. He has been missing for eight months. I got a call saying someone that fit his description was seen in here.”

“Trouble?” A balding man with a paunch leaned against the bar, his eyes raked across Sam with curiosity.

The bartender stared at the man. “This here fellow thinks he’s too good to drink in this bar.”

“That’s not what I said. I....” Sam started to speak but the other man talked over him.

The balding man’s mouth gaped open. “Why you won’t find a finer establishment in all of Tennessee.” He slapped Sam on the back. “Pour this nice gentleman a drink and put it on my tab.”

“Sure thing.” The bartender nodded his head eagerly.

“No. That’s okay.” Sam’s face was starting to hurt from trying to hold the fake smile he’d adopted since he walked into the bar. “As I told the bartender....” 

The balding man supplied helpfully. “That’s Bob.”

“As I was trying to tell Bob.” Sam nodded towards the bartender. “My brother has been missing for awhile and I’m trying to find him.”

Bob glared sullenly at Sam. “Why don’t you want to drink here?”

Before Sam could answer someone else interrupted.

“Shame on you.” A man’s booming voice interrupted and everyone turned to look as the man approached the bar. “I’m shocked none of you seem to recognize who this is.”

Sam felt a cold chill wash over him. From the moment he had walked into the bar something had told him this wasn’t the place for him to be but he had ignored the warning in his desperation to find Dean. 

He turned his head and stared at the man dressed all in black from his cowboy boots to the top of his hat. But that wasn’t what caused the look of impending trepidation to appear on Sam’s face. The bad feeling he’d had about this place just got worse.

The man took off his black cowboy hat and laid it on the bar. “Bob, surely you know?” He waited for the bartender to shake his head before he looked at the balding man. “What about you, Billy?” 

Like the bartender before him Billy could only shake his head. He didn’t have a clue. 

He was shocked. “Really? No one?”

“Damn it, Bubba.” A raspy voice from the back interrupted. “Obviously you know who he is so why don’t you just tell us?”

A huge grin transformed the man’s face. Where before he had been merely attractive he was now downright gorgeous in a wicked sort of way. “Why this here is none other than Sam Winchester.”

Silence filled the bar before maniacal laughter rang out. “Sam Winchester? Now why would he show up in a place like this?”

“I don’t know why but I sure am glad that he did.” A tall, thin man scratched his stomach behind his belt buckle as he walked out of the shadows. He stopped in front of Sam and slowly looked him up and down before he licked his lips. “Oh, he sure is the purty one, ain’t he?” The man grabbed onto Sam’s arm as he glanced over at Bubba with a hopeful expression on his face. “Dibs?”

Bubba laughed before he reached over and playfully ruffled the man’s hair. “Now, Lester. You know that ain’t fair. You gotta give all the boys who want one a chance.”

Lester let go of Sam’s arm as he mumbled, “Shoot fire.” With one last longing look at Sam he stumbled back to his table.

“I’m sorry about that.” Bubba leaned closer to Sam as he began to explain. “Lester is usually a very quiet well-mannered man but when he sees someone he wants his manners go completely out of the window.” He patted Sam’s arm. “But don’t you worry none, I’m going to make sure everything is fair and above board. That’s what you Winchesters like, right?”

The look of confusion deepened on Sam’s face. “Look, I just want to know if any of you have seen my brother. And if not I’ll leave.”

“We don’t want you to do that.” Lester yelled from the back. “You’re mine now.”

“Lester.” Bubba called his name softly in warning. 

Lester narrowed his eyes at Bubba as his lips thinned in anger. “I want him.”

“I’m sorry, Lester.” Bubba began softly. “You’re not the only one in this bar who does. There must be at least four or five of us that...” He glanced around the room at the look of unbridled lust on all of their eager faces. “Well, damn.” Bubba let his eyes roam up and down Sam’s body. “I didn’t think you was going to be everyone’s cup of tea as my Mammy used to say. But apparently I was wrong.” 

“I don’t like sharing.” Lester growled.

Bubba tsked and shook his head. “Your possessive jealousy streak is showing, Lester and it’s not pretty. You might want to see to it.” He smiled. “Besides you haven’t won the prize yet.”

“Prize? What prize?” Sam’s eyes widened as it dawned on him before anyone could answer exactly what or rather who the prize would be.

As Bubba’s grin widened it showed off his perfect set of pearly white teeth. Even though he was sure Sam had already worked out the answer to his own question Bubba still felt the need to answer. “You.” He winked at Sam. “But don’t worry like I said we’re gonna do this fair.” He turned back to the eager patrons of the bar. “My dear good sirs I think we might be in a bit of a pickle. There are more than twenty of us but there’s only one of him.” All heads turned to feast their eyes on Sam before they began to grumble amongst themselves. But quickly before the mumbling could get out of hand Bubba added, “So how do y’all want to proceed?”

Various suggestions were called out from the impossible to the fairly ludicrous to even attempt. Someone even called out it should be by age, the youngest was to go first, to loudly accompanying boos.

“Nice try, Harland.” Bubba shook his head at the youngest man in the bar. It seemed as if everyone wanted to make sure they were going to be the first in line. “The only fair thing to do..” He paused to allow the laughter to die down after his use of the word fair. “We’re gonna have ourselves an auction. The one that wins will be first with Sam.” He glanced over at Sam and by the look in his eyes there was no doubt he planned on winning. 

The sounds in the bar grew loud as the men began to talk and argue back and forth. Bubba cleared his throat. “One more thing, y’all. Let’s make it real interesting.”

Three men who looked like they had just come off of a two week cattle drive asked in unison. “How?”

“Well...” Bubba lifted his beer and took a long draw before he slammed the bottle onto the bar and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Since some of you make more than everyone in this room put together...” He didn’t say any names but he glanced over at the Hawkins twins before he continued, “I think it only fair if you all can only use what you have with you right this minute. Cold, hard cash. None of that credit card nonsense, nor checks.” And he quickly added before anyone could get any ideas, “And no pooling your money together neither.” 

With wild eyes Sam looked around the room as the men around him hurriedly started counting the money they had on hand. _How had this happened?_ He’d only wanted to find his brother instead he was going to end up as a play toy for a bunch of..... At the thought of the men in the bar taking turns with him his control snapped and Sam began to throw punches, jabs and even a few swift kicks at the men closest to him.

“Don’t hurt him.” Lester yelled as he rushed back to the front. He had to protect Sam from getting a mark on him. The only one who was going to be allowed to hurt Sam was him and he would kill any other man that tried. He snickered to himself. After all he was the only one in the bar who liked that sort of thing.

A loud grunt and scream of pain followed. “Don’t hurt him my ass.” Billy snarled.. “He just kicked me in the balls.”

“Oh, boo hoo.” Bubba yelled back. “I think he almost knocked my teeth loose.” He wiggled two of his front teeth. _Yep, loose._ “Damn it all to hell, I’m too pretty to go around with missing teeth.” He glared daggers at Sam, who seemed to be holding his own in the fight. _The son of a bitch._ “Get him!”

Ten minutes later it was over.

Everyone in the bar sported various bloody cuts and scrapes but at least they had managed to subdue Sam. Bob favored his right arm but he counted himself lucky it wasn’t broke. It would have been hard enough tending bar with only one arm but he wanted both arms fully functional when he got his turn with Sam. And Billy would have to be very careful how he sat down for the next few days. But it was Lester that everyone stared at with angry indignation. 

Lester stood in the middle of the room in front of Sam and glared at everyone through two swollen slits where his eyes should be. “You bastards blacked both of my eyes.” 

“What possessed you to try to fight everyone?” Bubba quickly held up his hand. “Never mind.” He knew exactly why. “One of these days Lester that possessive streak for something that ain’t even yours is gonna get you killed.” With a last look of warning he turned to look at the men crowded around. “Well, that was bracing. Where were we before all of...?” He paused and glanced at Sam before he hastily stepped out of reach. It was bad enough he had loose teeth now thanks to the younger Winchester. One look at the pained look on Billy’s face and he knew the last thing he wanted was to have Sam try and kick his balls up to his throat. 

“Boys. Let’s not go through that again.” Bubba nodded towards Sam, who was trying to sidestep towards the exit while everyone’s attention was elsewhere.

Five big, burly men grabbed a hold of Sam and brought him over to the pool table. They kicked his legs out from under him and he went sprawling face down onto the table his face inches from the eight ball.

“Now that is a very purty sight.” Bubba admired the way Sam looked bent over the pool table. 

“Damn it, Bubba.” The men yelled in unison.

It took every ounce of Bubba’s control to keep from fucking Sam right then and there and damn the consequences but some how he managed to contain himself. It was a good thing to since the crowd was starting to get a tad unruly. As bad as he wanted to fuck this particular Winchester he didn’t want to have to kill his friends to do it. 

He quickly turned his back on the temptation, after all he had to be fair. “Alright now, boys. Y’all got your money counted?” Bubba paused and waited until everyone had nodded. “Then let’s get to seeing who is gonna be first.” 

One by one the men called out how much they had on hand and were willing to part with to win the privilege of being first in line. With each number called out Bubba barely controlled the urge to grin.

When everyone was through Bubba straightened to his full imposing six foot five height and began to speak, “Sorry, boys.” He fished his wallet out of his skin tight Wrangler jeans and held it up for everyone to see. “In here is five thousand dollars.” 

“Bullshit.” Lester yelled as he rushed to stand in front of Bubba.

Bubba shook his head and withdrew the money from his wallet. “Now, Lester, don’t go getting upset. You knew there wasn’t a chance in hell you were gonna win.” Bubba wasn’t one to bring up a man’s finances especially out in public but Lester barely had enough money in his pocket to keep him in beer for the rest of the night. “I have an idea. What do you say to going last?” Before he could get his ass on his shoulders Bubba continued, “The one who goes last will have the longest time since there will be no one to bother him hollering for him to hurry up so they could have their turn.” 

For a brief moment Bubba didn’t think Lester was going to go for it but he watched as a slow, wicked grin began to spread across the man’s face. 

“Okay. But no one had better put a mark on him.” Without another word Lester slowly walked back to his table in the shadows. He wouldn’t watch what the others did because it would piss him off too much instead he closed his eyes and thought through all the things he would do to Sam when it was his finally his turn.

With a smile of relief Bubba nodded and turned back around to find that while he was talking someone had taken the initiative and removed Sam’s jeans. The sight of the younger Winchester lying exposed and waiting for his possession did things to him that should be illegal. Bubba snickered as it dawned on him technically it was. And just like that he was hard and aching . Every inch of him hummed with excitement. 

The men crowded around, each one vying to get a better seat in order to enjoy the show. Bubba ignored them, having an audience didn’t bother him one bit. He tossed the money on the table in front of Sam’s face before he reached out and caressed Sam’s hip. 

“No.” Sam yelled. “Please.” He pleaded as he struggled to loosen the grip of the two men holding him down. 

Bubba leaned over Sam, his jeans biting into the tender skin as he whispered in Sam’s ear. “Go on and beg, Sam. Even though it sure sounds sweet it still ain’t gonna do you no good.”

He straightened up and slowly began to release his zipper to excited catcalls and quite a few jealous boos. But Bubba ignored them all. The only thing that mattered to him was getting inside of Sam.

“Help.” Sam yelled over and over as Bubba leaned against him once more. “Somebody, please.”

A low hiss escaped Bubba as the tip of his cock brushed against Sam’s puckered opening. All it would take is one smooth thrust and he would be....

“What in the hell is going on?” The question fell from his lips as he threw the man on top of his brother across the room. “I believed I asked a question.” He stared down at the pile of money lying on the table in front of Sam before he glanced around the room at the men gathered there. “Well?”

Bubba picked himself off the floor and quickly zipped up before he dusted himself off. _Damn it all to hell_ He had been so close to being inside of Sam fucking Winchester. Anger roared inside of him but one look at the man standing in front of Sam and he knew exactly who or rather what he was dealing with. “We were just having a little fun. We didn’t mean no harm.” A loud snicker came from the back. “Shut the fuck up, Lester. Don’t you know who this is?” Before he could answer Bubba continued, “This is Dean the brother Sam was looking for.” Murmurs began to fill the room. “Y’all know what I am?” At the various nods around the room Bubba added, “Well, he’s one too.”

A round of cuss words spewed forth as the men closest to Dean took a step backwards. They didn’t want any part of the hell this man could cause.

Dean smiled but there was no humor in it. “So, let me get this straight. You were going to take turns with my brother? All of you?” The look Dean was giving them let them know it no uncertain terms that what they had in mind wasn’t a good idea.

Before Dean could say anything else Sam caught his attention.

A wave of relief crashed over Sam at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Dean, thank God.” He should have known his brother would get there in time to save him. He always did.

Dean glanced down at his brother lying face down on the pool table, his body exposed for the taking. One look Sam’s helplessness, the temptation and his body felt like the fires of hell had set loose inside of him. “I wouldn’t.” Fell from his lips as his eyes glazed over with lust. “I bet now you wish you hadn’t made that bet, don’t you?”

“Please.”

“Shhh... Sammy.” Dean lightly grazed his fingers across Sam’s naked skin. “It’s going to be so good. I promise.”

A hush came over the room as everyone held their collective breathes and waited to see what would happen next.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Dean snarled as the burly men holding Sam’s arms started to let go and move away. 

They quickly tightened their hold.

Sam didn’t know what was going on. He had thought Dean would save him but now he wasn’t so sure. Before he had died Sam had known without a doubt his brother would have done everything in his power to save him or die trying but now Dean was different. He was a demon and there was no telling what he might do. Goosebumps peppered his flesh as he felt Dean’s hand along the back of his thigh moving slowly up to his... “No. Don’t.”

“Oh, I think I do, Sammy. You’re already sprawled out across the table. And I don’t know how long they’ve had you waiting for...” His words trailed off as he moved his hand further up Sam’s thigh. “It just seems a terrible position to waste.”

Loud guffaws filled the room and Dean silenced them with a look. 

Without another word Dean leaned down behind Sam and ran his tongue across the firm globes of Sam’s ass. At Sam’s shiver he couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into the tender skin.

As pain coursed through his body Sam screamed Dean’s name. 

"That's right, Sammy. You just keep screaming my name. All it does is makes me hard." He leaned forward and licked the blood from the bite mark. He hadn’t meant to bite him quite that hard but he couldn’t say he was sorry. Dean reached between Sam’s legs, grabbed his brother’s cock and squeezed. “I see you are too.”

“Dean. Don’t.” Sam panted as he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. “You can’t do this.”

He ran his tongue across the bite mark again before moving his finger down, closer and closer. “But I can.” Dean whispered as his finger circled the puckered opening before he plunged it inside. “And what’s more important... I really want to.”

Sam jerked at the uncomfortable, burning feeling of his brother’s finger moving in and out of his body. _If a finger felt like this how bad would a cock feel?_ He had to find a way to get through to Dean. He wiggled the lower half of his body in an attempt to get loose. “Don’t, Dean. Please. Don’t.”

From the side Dean leaned across Sam’s body to hold him still and thrust his finger in and out of his brother’s ass faster than before. “You can’t tell me you don’t like this.”

“Please.”

Dean reached down and stroked Sam’s cock. “I knew it.” A satisfied grin spread across his face as his fingers danced along the hard length. “Feel how hard it is. You could pound nails with it.” 

Sam’s body tried to arch off the table as Dean slammed his finger deeper.

A loud whimper from the back of the room echoed through the bar. 

“Damn it, Lester.” Bubba hissed between his teeth. “Shush.” He still had hopes that once Dean was finished he would let them have a turn. Who was he kidding? He didn’t care if anyone else got one just as long as he did. He felt like he was about to bust.

At the exchange Dean looked back over his shoulder. He had all but forgotten about the rest of the men in the room. 

“Out.” He growled as he slipped another finger inside of Sam.

“Dean.” Sam whimpered as pain rushed through him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sam.” Dean leaned his head down as if listening to a secret from Sam. “Did you want them to stay?” He grinned at the thought of the hopeful looks he knew the men in the bar now sported. 

Sam quickly shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to have witnesses to what was happening. Besides if no one else was there he might be able to convince Dean not to do what he had in mind or at the very least he might have a chance to get away before he could.

The hope on his face was plain to see even from his viewpoint and Dean quickly dashed it. “If you try to stop me in any way, shape or form not only will I let them stay...” He pushed his two fingers deeper, scissoring them inside of Sam. “But I’ll let each and every one of these men fuck you over and over again until they can’t move. And then I’ll fuck you some more.” He gripped Sam’s chin in his hand. “Do you understand me?”

A collective gasp rushed through the room and everyone held their breaths as they waited and hoped.

With his hope dashed Sam slowly nodded. “I understand.”

“You heard me. Everyone out.” When they didn’t move to leave fast enough Dean flashed his black eyes and snarled between clenched teeth, “Now.”

Everyone began to grumble and Lester began to whine. “Shut up, Lester.” Everyone yelled in unison as they walked out the door. 

Without care Dean jerked his fingers from Sam’s ass and grinned wide at the cry of pain it ripped from his brother. He walked behind Sam, quickly unzipped his jeans and slid them to his ankles. He didn’t have time to get completely naked he was too desperate to get inside of Sam. Dean kicked Sam’s legs further apart and gripped his brother’s hips in his hands, his sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip as he began to teasingly thrust his cock against the puckered opening.

“Dean, listen....” A stinging slap across his ass interrupted him.

“Remember what I said, Sammy. If you open your mouth again.” He pushed the tip of his cock further past the tight ring of muscle. “It had better be to beg. Any other word and I’ll let those guys back in. And if I heard right one of those guys likes to give pain.” 

Sam’s blood ran cold as he realized Dean could have interrupted a lot sooner than he had.

Dean thrust his cock deeper until his balls slapped up against Sam’s ass and his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. His nails bit into the tender skin as he gripped tighter, thrusting deeper. 

“Please.”

Sam’s cries were music to his ears. It was proof of his possession. Fire danced through his body as his cock slid in and out. He’d slide out almost to the tip only to slam back in deeper than before. There was no tenderness, no mercy given in his taking of his brother. The only thing that mattered was his own pleasure. And he had that in spades. Sam’s muscles gripped him like a vice until he thought he was going to go insane. This was what he should have done a long time ago. If he had known what it was going to feel like he would have.

He reached around and slid his fingers down the length of Sam’s hard cock. “I knew you would like it.” Dean whispered the agonizing fact in his brother’s ear.

Sam shook his head and tried to move his cock away from Dean’s touch. “I don’t.”

Laughter rang out. “Have it your way, Sammy. I don’t need you to like it. In fact it’s better for me if you don’t.” 

Harder and faster Dean thrust his cock into Sam’s unwilling body until molten lava coursed through his body and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

“Beg me to go deeper.” Dean leaned over and growled into Sam’s ear.

“Fuck you.” Sam whispered, his face contorted with pain. He was already being fucked against his will there was no way in hell he was going to beg for it.

Dean bit the bottom of Sam’s ear and pushed him harder into the pool table and stilled. “Do I need to open the door?” He whispered harshly.

“No.” Sam’s eyes widened with fear at the thought. Dean’s possession was bad enough how much worse would twenty more men be?

“Then beg.”

Sam swallowed hard. “Dean.” He couldn’t do it. It was too much for his brother to ask of him. He reached behind him and gripped Dean’s hand when he felt him begin to pull away. “Please, Dean. Deeper.”

“Good boy.” Dean growled the words as he began to thrust deeper. The sound of his balls slapping against Sam’s ass echoed throughout the bar. It wouldn’t surprise him if the men outside could hear it. A wicked smile spread across his face. He knew at least one of them could.

With one hand gripping Sam’s hip he placed the other hand on the back of Sam’s neck to hold him down as he pushed harder and harder. The feel of his orgasm was so close. Intense pleasure coursed through him heightening his need to come. “Beg.” He ground out as his cock hit against his brother’s prostate.

Although the pain almost overwhelmed him Sam was relieved that it was almost over and was quick to do as his brother commanded. “Please. Dean. Please.”

At the sound of his brother’s pleas and whimpers of pain Dean came unglued. He thrust his cock faster, deeper and harder inside of Sam’s tight ass until lights burst behind his eyes and his orgasm ripped through him.

With a shout Dean collapsed on top of Sam. “Damn, Sammy. That blew the top off my head.”

He stiffened at the feel of his brother’s weight lying on top of him as if what had just happened was of mutual consent. “If you’re quite finished, Dean.” Sam pushed up with his back as he made to get up.

 _Who the hell had said he was finished?_ Dean raised off of Sam and stood up. “Don’t move.” He pushed Sam face down onto the pool table once again as he toed off his shoes and kicked his pants away.

Sam didn’t understand. He’d thought once Dean was through this whole ordeal would be over and he could leave. Sam began to push away from the pool table.

Dean eyes turned black at the brazen disobedience. But instead of using anger or dominance he smiled, slapped Sam’s bare ass and started towards the door. “I think it’s time for them to join us, don’t you? After all they have waited patiently for their turn.”

The sound of loud, excited catcalls came through the window from outside.

Horror rushed through Sam at his brother’s words. _How could Dean do this?_ “You can’t, Dean. You promised.”

“Did I?” He paused in the middle of the room. “I don’t remember promising anything.” Dean scratched his head as he pretended to try and remember. “Oh, you mean the part where you would do as I say and not try to stop me?”

“Yes.” Sam was breathless with fear. He wasn’t sure what Dean would do.

Silence filled the room as Dean stared at Sam. When Sam didn’t move or say anything Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. Have it your way.” He turned and started towards the door once again. He could feel the excitement of the men outside growing as he moved closer.

“Wait. Please.” Sam’s voice was almost shrill. He was completely panicked. _What the hell did Dean want from him._ He’d done everything his brother had wanted he hadn’t tried to..... It suddenly dawned on him what was going on. “Dean.” He called softly.

As Dean turned around Sam stared at him as he slowly lay back down onto the pool table.

Their eyes locked as Dean walked across the room until he was standing behind Sam once again. “That’s my boy.” His voice was harsh with hunger. He fisted his hand in Sam’s hair and pulled his head back as he thrust his cock deep inside of his brother once again. 

“I’m going to fuck you on this pool table over and over again until you get it through your thick head that this is the way I am.” Dean wriggled his hips causing his cock to hit Sam’s prostate just right. “Not only that but this is the way it’s going to be between us if you come after me again. I’m going to fuck you every time I see you.” He pulled back, his cock almost slid out only to slam violently back to the hilt. “Do you understand?”

Sam bit his lip to keep from screaming with pain. “Yes, Dean.”

“You’ll let me go and won’t come after me again?”

Maybe if he agreed to what Dean wanted he would let him go. Sam nodded.

“I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson on betting against me.” Dean began to thrust his cock deeper. He pressed his weight against Sam’s back as he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you in so many ways before I let you go.” He slowly caressed Sam’s lips with the tip of his finger, letting him know in no uncertain terms he had every intention of fucking his mouth before he was finished.

At Sam’s whimper whether of pain or horror Dean didn’t care. His orgasm had already started to build once again. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that while Sam was willing to let him go he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do the same. Especially not after this.

At Sam’s cries of pain from the anguish of his brother’s possession the men waiting outside settled back down. As much as they’d hoped to get their turn it looked as if they were in for a longer wait. But that was okay from the sound of what was happening inside of the bar they were all sure Sam would be worth it.


End file.
